Right off the Production Line
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: An ordinary day turns into a scavenger hunt between the Autobots, the Predacons and the Decepticons. It's a race against time to find a hidden treasure which may prove invaluable. But who to? The Autobots or the Predacons and Decepticons?
1. Drawing Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers mentioned in this story, they belong to the ones who created them.  
  
Those i do own are:  
The classicon brothers: Coaster, Shades and High Class.  
The V-Bike Team: Breaker, Ricochet, Rebound and Back Fire.  
The air support: Masquerade, Night Spy and Sky Line.  
The Tri Spy Bots: Blitz-y, Spy Bug and Mini Bug.  
The solo car: Spectrum  
And the Decepticon: Nemesis  
(who will be mentioned through out the story)  
  
  
  
  
Side Burn cruised the roads of Metro City taking in the thrill as he sped down the interstate. The road was virtually empty due to the heat wave, and what was even more fun was that Prowl was no where insight, meaning he could have some fun. He sped up some more, reaching over 125mph but as he went along he kept his sights open for any other vehicles. Side Burn may have been your usual little brother type not caring what he did, but he wasn't careless, sadly to say Prowl didn't share his view half the time. As he carried on he kept thinking of how X-Brawn must feel all the time, having to put up with two little brothers who bickered more then any normal human siblings. His thoughts were soon interrupted as a flashy red sports car came zooming by, cherry red, with smooth curves, a convertible top folded back into a compartment and some very snazzy and classy wheels. It raced past him and as usual he fell for the car and gave chase.  
"Hey, wait up good lookin'," he called after the car. As usual he didn't get a response. No surprise there he thought to himself. He kept right on going, using every line he knew and trying out his Side Burn charm, but as Prowl had often told him his charm wasn't much to be desired. The red sports car didn't seem to want to be caught up with, as its speed quickly increased. He checked it with his scanners and calculated it was going at well over 250mph, if Prowl were here he'd have strapped his jet boosters on and would be on that car within two seconds laying down the law to the driver. It was then it hit him, the whole time he hadn't noticed a driver. Either he or she had been very small or the car wasn't an ordinary car. He came to a grinding halt, and luckily there were no other cars in the vicinity. The red sports car had vanished and was most likely long gone.  
"Oh man," Side Burn complained. "My optical sensors must be playing up or somethin'." Suddenly his monitor came on and the familiar firm face belonging to Optimus Prime appeared, staring at him with as usual little emotion.  
"Side Burn come in," came the deep voice.  
"Side Burn," he responded still distracted.  
"Can you come to the base please?"  
"On my way." Side Burn turned round and headed back to the base and as he went he ran over everything he'd done in the last few minutes. His memory boards were a scramble of data, images and calculations. He wasn't even sure if what had just happened had actually happened and making a mental note to have his optical sensors checked he raced back to the base.  
  
  
  
I know this first chapter is pretty short, it's more of a taster for the rest which is coming soon. Keep a sharp look out. 


	2. Let the Hunt Begin

Side Burn soon returned to the base and rolled down the entry ramp in the parking lot. The ramp moved upwards and clicked as it closed up completely. Transforming Side Burn found his older brothers and Optimus already there and waiting for him, and by the look on Prowls face he knew immediately something was wrong. He strode over cautiously eyeing his older brother as if he were going to yell at him if he made so much as a wrong movement.  
"So err, what's up?" he enquired as he stood on X-Brawns other side for a little protection.   
"Well little brother, it appears that Prowl lost a pursuit on his route today and he ain't to happy about it."  
"Oh, what were you pursuing?" he enquired happy for once it wasn't him.  
"A little red sports car with the license number SU 014," Prowl responded. Side Burns optical sensors nearly shorted with shock when he ran over the picture of the red sports car he'd chased earlier in his memory banks. There it was the license plate number SU 014.   
"I saw it," he told them. "Went past me at about 250 mph."   
"Do you know where?" asked Optimus. Side Burn shook his head a little embarrassed.  
"Sorry Optimus, I had stopped and let her go."  
"Why in tarnation did you do that?" asked X-Brawn. "The driver was going at dangerous speeds."  
"That's just it," Side Burn responded. "There was no driver. Plus I'm not the police car." Prowl shot him a fierce glare, he was not happy about having that fact rubbed in. Side Burn knew that all too well and decided not to say another word, not unless he wanted more then a few dents in his fenders. Optimus was just about to ask him if he knew anymore when Tai appeared by his side, smiling.  
"What is it Tai?" he enquired folding his arms.  
"That car Prowl was chasing earlier has turned up at the police station," responded the hologram.  
"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," mused X-Brawn. "Why would she or he do that?"  
"Who cares why?" asked Prowl transforming. "I just know one thing, I am going to give her a piece of my CPU."  
"Make sure you don't use too much," Optimus warned as Prowl transformed. The ramp lowered itself down and Prowl drove off.  
"Oh don't worry I'll try not to." The tone in Prowls voice made Optimus think otherwise, but Prowl was a police car, it wasn't in his circuitry to do any harm to anyone without due course, but still he'd feel a little safer if someone was there with him. So secretly he sent Tow Line to just watch from a distance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the predacons base Megatron was pacing his thrones stand, staring aimlessly at the ground. The newest arrival to his team was standing in front of him head bowed in respect, and he sensed a deep hatred in her and thought of how much he'd like to use that against the autobots. He thought back to the time she'd arrived out of nowhere, attacking Dark Screen and Slapper and demanding she be taken to see him.  
  
Flashback:  
The day had been going well enough, the two predacons had been searching for energy on his Megatrons orders and had found a few human car batteries they could use and were carrying them back to the base.  
"Megatron will be so pleased," said Slapper licking his frog lips. "I mean all this energy."  
"Yeah," laughed Dark Screen, what a surprise it will be that we actually didn't fumble our mission." The two were nearing the base when a rocket had disintegrated the ground beneath them. The two had jumped clear and on looking up to see the cause of the destruction, found a yellow robot with a decepticon symbol on her arm staring at them with such an ice cold stare that it was a weapon in itself.  
"Take me to the leader around here," she demanded. They didn't hesitate and took her to see Megatron right away.  
  
Present:  
Now she stood here before him showing respect as he finally stopped and turned to face her. Sky Bite and Scourge stood near by eyeing her distastefully. They didn't like her even if she was their ally. She was yellow in colour with white streaks down her legs which double as a tail apparently, and her eyes were rough less and full of suppressed rage. If anything they feared what she might do if insulted or attacked.  
"So you want to join us?" asked Megatron as he looked down at her. "And you say you have some information that would be useful to us?"  
"Yes mighty Megatron," the jet responded in a scratched voice.  
"Suck up," Sky Byte muttered. The decepticon shot him a look out of the corner of her eyes and he took a step backwards.  
"There is a hidden autobot ship camouflaged deep in the valley areas not far away in South America," she told him with a hand gesture. "It contains thirteen autobot crew members, all in vehicle mode and all in stasis. If they can be reprogrammed before they are reawakened they can be useful decepticons, and be very helpful to us."  
"I see," said Megatron sitting down on the throne behind him. "Well I'll see if this is true first, I don't want any double crossing. Take Sky Bite and show him this ship then report back."  
"Yes sir." The decepticon turned and walked away as Sky Bite went after her.   
"You trust her?" asked Scourge incredulously. Megatron chuckled evilly.  
"We'll see Scourge, if she can be trusted we'll take up this plan if not then it'll be a bad day for her." Scourge grinned under his faceplate, he was sure she'd fail. If anyone is going to please Megatron, he thought to himself, it's going to be me.  
  
  
  
Since then Prowl had arrived at the police station he worked at during his patrol times. Tow Line was watching from an alley way across the street, he had orders to take charge of things if Prowl went a little over board which he hoped he wouldn't do. Prowl sidled into the car park and there sitting quietly in one of the parking spaces was the sports car. The driver nowhere to be seen but then he remembered what Side Burn had said about there being no driver. The thought immediately made him think it was an autobot but that was impossible, all autobots on earth had a C on their license plates not an SU, but he had to check to be sure. He came to a halt blocking the vehicle into the space.  
"We meet again," he said as calmly as he could, although seeing the vehicle again made his circuitry a little hot with his suppressed anger. The car remained stationary and quiet and just as Prowl was about to demand an answer from the car, a voice a female voice came from it.   
"Hello."  
"That's better," he told her. "Now explain your earlier actions."  
"My information is for the audio sensors of the autobots only," the car told him bluntly. Prowl seethed his engines getting hotter and hotter. Tow Line sensing something was wrong started his engines up quietly. Finally Prowl spoke,  
"I am Prowl, an autobot. One of the three-autobot brothers. You can talk to me." The car scanned him with her onboard scanners and soon relaxed, he was telling her the truth. She sighed and spoke again,  
"I need to tell you, your leader and the others here about something of great importance, immediately." Prowl could sense the feeling of urgency she was giving off and starting his engines up, went around in a u turn and called to her.  
"Follow me." He drove off and out of the parking lot. The cars engines revved up and she followed him. Tow Line knew immediately he'd most likely be wanted back at the headquarters so he drove off only taking a separate route as not to alert Prowl to his presence.  
  
At that time deep in the far regions of South America, Sky Byte was still following the yellow decepticon. She'd transformed into jet mode and had to continuously slow down so he could catch up. She wasn't finding it very amusing and was wishing he hadn't been the one coming alone. Once again she slowed and he slowly caught up with her.  
"You are slower then a snail," she told him.   
"Well excuse me," Sky Byte hissed. "I'm a shark not a jet." The decepticon held back her urge to blast him with one of her rockets, although he did have it coming. Finally the two arrived at the area she'd talked about and landing she transformed.  
"Nemesis, transform." The jet stood on a deserted dessert landscape as Sky Byte floated down to join her.  
"Sky Byte terrorise." He transformed and looked around.   
"Is this a joke?" he demanded, frustrated at an empty result. Nemesis scowled and taking a deep breath walked forward pointing with her one hand.  
"There," she announced. Sky Byte looked down into a valley and there, sure enough, but buried under rocks and sand laid the distinct shape of a ship. He jumped down and walked over to it. Carefully he reached out and dusted some sand away. The ships metal hull shone in the sun as he extended his hand. It was hot to the touch and as he attempted to punch it an electronic force field shocked him and he went flying backwards into the cliff base. Nemesis laughed at his misfortune and jumped down to join him.  
"Fool," she chuckled. "Only autobots can go near this ship."  
"Why didn't…you…tell me that…sooner?" he asked as he lay in a tangled heap on the floor.  
"What and miss that?" she asked. Sky Byte glared at her and standing up walked to her side.  
"Then how do we get inside and get those autobots?"  
"Simple," she responded with an evil grin. "We wait for the autobots to arrive. They open the ship up, we attack and take the crew members." Sky Byte looked visibly impressed.  
"Not a bad plan. I'm going to radio Megatron, he'll enjoy this." His radio switched on and his image appeared on the screen back at the base.  
"It's true Megatron," he told him. Then he told him what nemesis had told him, while Megatron listened quietly. Finally when Sky Byte had finished Megatron smiled and laughed.  
"Excellent, this'll be a memorable achievement. We're on our way, stay out of sight until we get there and until the autobots get there."  
"Yes Megatron." The screen at the base went blank and Megatron laughed, this was going to be a glorious day, with more decepticons on his side he'd beat Optimus and the autobots with ease.  
  
At the autobots headquarters, the others were waiting for Prowl to arrive with the other autobot. He'd radioed ahead and Optimus had taken immediate action. The room was full, the spy changers, the bullet trains, Skid-z, they were all there even Koji had come to see what was up.   
  
Outside the two cars were nearing the parking lot. Prowl led the way in and the car followed quietly like she had the last couple of blocks. She looked around the parking lot and her voice took on a sceptical manner as she turned her attention back to Prowl.  
"You are kidding, right?" she asked. "You're headquarters is in a parking lot." Prowl ignored her comment and just waited for the ramp to go down. After a few seconds it touched the lower floor and he glided down it without a word. The car followed, and immediately took back her earlier comment, the place was huge and very impressive, and the amount of autobots that were standing waiting to meet her astounded her. Standing in the centre of all the autobots she recognised the well-known and well-respected leader, Optimus Prime. He was huge and imposing and was watching her, most likely had been since she appeared. Prowl came to a halt beside two other autobots and transformed. She looked at him already sorry she'd made the mistake of crossing him. She stayed in car mode feeling the intensity of the others stares, although one was more of a show of approval of what she didn't know though.  
"Well come on we haven't got all day," Prowl told her. "Assuming you're an autobot, transform." She blushed a little.  
"Of course," she stated trying to sound brave. "Spectrum, transform." A small, lightly built autobot replaced the red sports car and she stood just around Side Burns height if not a tad smaller.  
"Well bust my boiler," said an autobot to her left. "A female autobot. Haven't seen one of them in a while."  
"So, your name's Spectrum," said Optimus stepping forward.   
"Y…yes Optimus Prime," she greeted formally. "And I must say, it's an honour meeting the leader of the autobots, your name spread quite a lot throughout the galaxy."  
"What brings you here?" he enquired.  
"Well, urgent business, that's why I asked to meet everyone autobot here."  
"You're not from Cybertron from what we hear," said a voice. She looked up higher and higher and into the face of a huge autobot. She looked totally stunned and somewhat disturbed.  
"You are?" she enquired finding her voice.  
"Rapid Run."  
"Oh. Well no I'm not from Cybertron. I was manufactured there, or my parts were but I was assembled on a secret base a light year away. I'm a back up autobot from a team of forteen, called the Special Unit or as a friend of mine stated, Secret Unit."  
"Explains the SU letters," said Side Burn.  
"I thought you were familiar," she said to him. "Worst chat up lines I ever heard, and I thought Cruiser was bad." Side Burn blushed as most of the others hid grins, even Prowl was trying to hide a chuckle but he got a dig in the side from his older brother and was hushed firmly by Optimus. The others took the initiative and went quiet. Optimus nodded to Spectrum and she carried on with an apologetic look to Side Burn.  
"You see, a while ago, out ship was sent here carrying fifteen crew members, we each chose a form and then we were ordered to place ourselves into stasis until more autobots and a leader arrived on earth. One of us had to take a stasis unit away and lock ourselves away in secret. I took on this job and locked the others away. I found a place, activated the programme in my circuitry and went into stasis. When I reawakened or was reawakened I set off to find you guys, knowing you were here."  
"What programme?" asked Koji with interest. Spectrum looked down at him, she had noticed him but thought nothing of him till now. Knowing it would be considered rude not to answer she explained about the programme.  
"It was designed to reactivate me when an autobot drove past my location which must've happened. Only a day or so ago; I got myself out of my little hide away and came looking for someone."  
"Why didn't you slow down when I called?" asked Prowl.  
"I didn't realise you were an autobot at the time," she responded.  
"What about the ship, where is that?" asked Iron hide.  
"In the middle of a South American desert valley, probably covered in rocks and sand by now."   
"What's the decision Optimus?" asked Prowl. Optimus turned and looked at the many computer screens around the base as he thought about it. Spectrum went quite like a statue, wondering if the program had been such a good idea after all, maybe she should've gone and reactivated her friends alone and let High Class explain after all he was in charge of their team, but no she'd offered to the job so he wouldn't be away from his kid brothers. Now she was regretting it. Finally Optimus turned back to face her, his face as hard as steal as always. She wasn't comfortable with that look, and the looks she was getting from the others, although Side Burn was being kinder and giving her a more of a friendly smile. She liked him finding she may find him easier to talk to if she had to say anymore.  
"Well, we'll help you," Optimus told her. "I can certainly see why you had to wait for others and a leader. Without a leader it would be difficult." Spectrum blushed slightly, her diodes and circuitry slightly heating up with embarrassment.  
"We do have a leader of sorts," she told Optimus. "He just wasn't overly qualified in a new situation such as earth." Optimus nodded, he understood perfectly, he'd sent hat before.  
"We'll take the global space bridge," he told the others. "We'll then send out a search in every direction and whoever finds the ship or whoever finds something that looks like it will contact the others teams immediately, understood?" A chorus of voices announcing yes sirs and aye ayes and so on echoed around the headquarters nearly deafening Koji. Optimus cast a side ways glance at Tai who nodded and turned to the computer panel behind her.  
"Activating global space bridge." A warp hole of white light opened in another room. Optimus indicated for Spectrum to go first. At first she was apprehensive but soon she transformed and disappeared through the light, transforming the others followed her. As they went Optimus drove alongside of Spectrum giving her a little reassurance and designating search groups. Prowl was complaining again, until finally tired of it X-Brawn bumped his fender.  
"Quit your whinin'," he told his little brother. "And keep drivin'." Prowl was immediately in another bad mood. Side Burn drove on, lapping it up that for once that wasn't him.  
  
  
Chapter 3 is coming soon. Coaster's name has been changer to Crusier and there is another autobot added who i also own, and he's called Tracker. 


	3. A Real Mirage

They carried on across the global spacebridge, Spectrum leading the way. Some of the others were talking, muttering things to each other, but none of it of any consequence. Spectrum eventually shut her audio sensors off in order to ignore the chatter and concentrated on getting to her friends in time. She was secretly worried in case anyone else knew about the ship, which although it wasn't possible wasn't impossible either. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice that Side Burn had come to her other side. He was trying to engage her in conversation but with her audios off she couldn't hear a thing.   
"Hello," Side Burn called for the third time. "Yo Specs what's up?"   
"Hey Side Burn leave her alone," Prowl called to him.   
"I'm only trying to make friendly conversation," Side Burn responded. "Nothing wrong with that."  
"She has been pretty quiet," agreed REV. As gently as possible Side Burn moved over and clipped Spectrums fender. Spectrums sensors went wild thinking she was in danger and momentarily forgetting where she was she returned the bump, nearly knocking Side Burn into a horizontal position across the spacebridge. He got control before that happened though, but still it caused a problem. Prowl thinking he was going to hit his little brother put his brakes on and screeched to a halt, causing the others to stop. Optimus who had been in front, stopped and looked back.  
"Is everyone alright?" he enquired.  
"Yeah, no problem," responded Iron Hide. Spectrum had since turned her audio sensors back on. She'd done it just after she'd seen that she'd struck Side Burns one side, of course it had been too late by then.  
"Sorry Side Burn," she apologised. "I didn't realise it was you."  
"Hey no problem," he told her. "I've had worse." He directed his voice towards Prowl as he said that, and got a warning look from his brother's computer image.  
"Well now things are settled let's get back on track," Optimus called. Soon they were all driving on, and the talk resumed. Side Burn finally got to have his conversation with Spectrum, and he learned a lot about hers and her friend's origins. So did Prowl and X-Brawn who were driving behind them. Optimus was listening from in front, and seemed impressed by what Spectrum told them. Finally they reached the end of the spacebridge. Even though it was only supposed to take a short time by that route, it had taken a lot longer due to the earlier accident.  
"Ok we're here," Optimus announced. The numerous vehicles drove out of the portal at the end of the bridge and emerged in a dessert, immediately feeling the intense heat of the early afternoon sun.   
"Phew, the sun is so hot it could melt metal," Rapid Run commented.   
"Well I like it, makes your paint shine like new," Mirage told him. His white and blue paint job was glinting in the suns rays, blinding Iron Hide and Crosswise.  
"I know you like it buddy," Iron Hide said to him. "But could you please move now, your sheen is blinding my optics." Mirage laughed and moved out of the way.   
"Ok, we all know our routes and our teams," Optimus called. "Now let's split up and if anyone feels like the sun is too much find shade, understood?"  
"Yes sir," came the response. The spy changers and Skid-Z soon disappeared off to the east, the bullet trains went to the west with Tow Line along side, the build team went off to the south and finally Optimus and the four cars went north.   
  
Deeper in the dessert hiding in the shadows of the cliffs and keeping an eye on the camouflaged ship, Sky Byte and Nemesis eagerly awaited the arrival of Megatron and the others. They were standing quite a way apart though. Sky Byte couldn't stand decepticons at the best of times, and the fact that right now he had to put up with one and a female at that boiled him up more than the sun did. Nemesis wasn't too thrilled either she thought he was incompetent and a complete over rated joke. Finally their wait was over, as a huge shadowy figure appeared over the horizon. Another two appeared one seemingly holding onto another, and a forth soon came up, racing across the sand and kicking up mounds of sand and clouds. Then engine sounds could be heard; rotor blades, car engines and the humming engine of a shuttle. They flew down into the valley, and transformed.  
"Predacons terrorise." Three of the new arrivals appeared in front of Sky Byte and Nemesis, and if Nemesis hadn't seen Megatron coming first she'd have complained quite openly. Sky Byte was enough, but more predacons was like a meltdown.   
"Megatron terrorise." The huge predacon/decepticon leader landed with a heavy thud, but the sand cushioned most of the sound.   
"Decepticons, transform," ordered Scourge. The six decepticons transformed and landed on the sand behind Megatron.  
"Now Nemesis," Megatron boomed. "Where is this ship?"  
"Right there." She pointed a yellow finger towards the huge sand and rock mound behind them. Megatron turned round and gazed at it, it certainly resembled an autobot ship and if that was true and if it was also true about the crew members, he'd have more decepticons to add to his team.  
"Well, looks like you've proven yourself," he told Nemesis turning around. "I am most pleased. Now how do we retrieve our little treasure?"  
"Sadly great Megatron we must wait for an autobot to open the ship," Nemesis responded as the sun shone off of her yellow paint. "For the ship will only respond to one of them."  
"I scanned Optimus Prime, maybe it'll respond to me," Scourge told Megatron. Megatron thought about it.  
"Very well, try it Scourge." Scourge walked forward and stopped by the ship. He gazed up at the huge size of the vessel, and spoke to it,  
"I am Scourge, autobot warrior open up." The ship didn't budge, and no sound came from it. Nothing opened, nothing flashed or responded to his call. He growled angrily.  
"Ok let's blast it open, it's only the crew we want."  
"No," Mega Octane called as Scourge was about to fire, you'll destroy the ship with your arsenal. Scourge glared at the other decepticon then decided he was right.   
"You don't have the good, pure spark of an autobot," Gas Skunk told him. "Not anymore, that's probably why it won't respond to you." One look from Scourge made him jump behind Sky Byte and Dark Screen, but Scourge wasn't in the mood to go after him.   
"Let's just wait for the autobots," said Slapper. "They'll show up sooner or later, depending on if they know about this ship."  
"Hmm, good idea Slapper," Megatron agreed. "Ok, hide yourselves around the area and the moment the ship opens attack and take the crew."  
"Yes sir," came the unified response. Megatron chuckled to himself, with these crewmembers under his control; no one would stop him, not even the autobots.  
  
Meanwhile, the bullet trains and Tow Line were driving in the opposite direction. Midnight Express groaned and came to a grinding halt.   
"This was a bad idea," he announced.  
"Why what's up kiddo?" asked Rail Spike.   
"My wheels are heating up," complained the younger train. The other three autobots looked at his wheels, they were covered in blown sand and some of it had worked into his axels and brakes.  
"Looks like we'll have to tow you," said Rapid Run. "Good job we have Tow Line on our team." Tow Line knew that hint but he wasn't complaining. He reversed and pulled Midnight Express onto his roof with some help from the two other trains and they set off again.   
  
To the south, the build team were speeding away, their caterpillar tracks and big wheels made this easy for them. They could cover anything but the heat was a lot and with their heavy array of shovels and so on, it was hard to keep going.  
"Phew," exclaimed Heavy Load. "I never thought I'd be tired of carrying this huge bucket around on my back."  
"Well we can't quit now," Wedge responded as he led the way. "We just have to find those other autobots."  
"You're gutsy Wedge," Grimlock told him. "I think that's what's keeping you going." Wedge's computer image smiled.  
"Well, I knew it was something." The other three laughed and they ploughed on.  
  
To the north, Optimus and the four cars were beginning to feel the heat to, all accept for X-Brawn, he was enjoying himself immensely, jumping over sand dunes racing over the flat beds of sand and unwittingly shoving hidden rocks out of his way as they came into contact with his tyres. Unfortunately the others didn't seem to be very happy about that. It was like a game of dodge ball, only in this case the balls were hard and grey and very painful if they actually hit. Some rock chips flew from X-Brawns tyres and showered down on Prowls and Side Burns windscreens.  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Prowl. "My windscreen is scratched. X-Brawn could you please watch it?"  
"Oops sorry little brother," X-Brawn responded. "I'm just enjoyin' myself."  
"We can see that X-Brawn," Optimus told him dryly. "Just watch what you're striking." X-Brawn slowed down but kept a pretty erratic course as he went. Spectrum sighed and shook her computer image head.  
"SUVs," she muttered. "Is he always like this?"  
"Yes," came three simultaneous responses. She had to laugh, remembering full well the feelings she'd seen another autobot experience.   
"Any word from the others yet Optimus?" asked Side Burn.  
"None yet," came the cryptic reply.  
"We'll never find this ship."  
"Don't be too sure little brother," X-Brawn told him. "With all the teams we have out here we're bound to find it sooner or later."  
  
Indeed X-Brawn was right. Skid-Z and the spy changers were heading right towards it. They had spread out till they were about 100 yards apart and were skimming the dessert plain. Mirage sighed and slightly moved to his right, the heat was really starting to beat down on him now, and the others were beginning to get a little hot under the engine to. Easier this way, REV was thinking to himself, we've been doing this for over two hours and nothing. His thoughts were drawn away by what sounded like a cry of triumph as they neared the ridge that dropped into the valley, and it had come from Skid-Z. The spy changers sped up and raced over to the cliff edge. They all peered down it, and saw nothing.  
"Skid-Z what was the noise in aid of?" demanded Hot Shot.  
"Look down there," the bigger autobot responded. They all peered down and could just make out a strange shape in the sand and rocks.  
"Yeah, so?" said iron Hide sounding confused.  
"It looks like an autobots ship," Skid-Z responded.  
"That's just a mirage," Mirage told him.   
"A joint mirage?" asked REV sarcastically. Mirage frowned then drove backwards.  
"Where are you going?" asked Crosswise.  
"Down there to prove it isn't real." Mirage drove forward and raced to the edge. Skid-Z and the other spy changers moved aside just as he shot off of it. Mirages wheels spun on air and he went hurtling towards the ground below. The others raced to the edge worriedly as he drew closer and closer to the ground. Iron Hide unable to look closed his optical sensors, but Mirage wasn't stupid, he transformed at the last second and landed safely on his robotic legs. The others sighed in relief, but they weren't the only ones to see him land. Megatron and the rest of his team were there in the cliff shadows watching the whole thing. Mirage walked up to the ship shaped sand castle and brushed his hand across the sand. A metallic sheen shone from the area he rubbed off, momentarily blinding him. He brushed away more sand and shoved a few rocks out of the way. He gasped in surprise, for there right in front of him was the autobots signature, or part of it.  
"I don't believe it, it's real."  
"Told you so." Skid-Z and the rest of the team had joined him.  
"Well let's not just stand there, let's clean her off," announced WARS.   
"I'll contact Optimus and the others," called Hot Shot as they all began to shift the rocks. Megatron scowled angrily, as he watched them cleaning the ship off and ridding it of the numerous rocks, which were covering some of its surface.  
"Why hasn't it opened?" he demanded.  
"No commands issued," Nemesis told him. "Be patient."  
  
Optimus and the others soon received Hot Shots transmission and from the sound coming from the bullet trains and Tow Line over the radio, not a moment too soon. They all turned around and headed back as fast as they could go across the sand.  
"Err, Optimus, we're gonna be a little late," Rail Spike called over the radio link.  
"What's up Rail Spike?" he enquired.  
"Midnight Express is getting too much for Tow Line to tow anymore, so Rapid Run and I have to link up and tow him ourselves."  
"Understood. Prime out." Spectrums wheels drummed through the sand as she sped up, her speed reaching a good cruising speed of at least 150mph, best she could do out there. Sand sprayed across the brother's windshields.  
"Hey, watch it!" they exclaimed. Soon they and the build team met close to the coordinates that Hot Shot had given them and carried on together. Wedge was full of energy and raring to go, although the rest of his team didn't feel the same way. Soon they appeared over the ridge and peered down into the valley. Skid-Z and the spy changers had just about cleaned the ship of all its sand and rock camouflaging and now the only thing that could be seen, was the silvery cybertronian metal.   
"Wow, get a load of that thing," exclaimed Side Burn. "It's huge."  
"Tai, Koji are you getting a good picture of this?" asked Optimus. Koji and Tai were looking at the ship through the monitors back at the headquarters at the time and were both visibly impressed.  
"Yes Optimus," Tai responded.  
"I wish I was there to see it up close," said Koji over the radio.  
"I know Koji but it would be too dangerous for you," Optimus told him.  
"I know," came the response. Spectrum had been excited when she saw the ship was still in tact after all the time it had been down there, in fact surprised was more like it. She drove off the cliff and transformed, not even making a sound on the sand as she landed. She was greeted by the seven autobots as they slid down the hull of the semi-circular ship.  
"I have to say, looking for this thing was worth it," Crosswise informed her. "But how exactly do you open it."  
"That's easy," she responded walked over to the ship. The shape of a large door sat in its side, carrying the autobots insignia and to its right was a panel glowing red. Spectrum placed her hand on it and waited. The other autobots, the predacons, Megatron and the decepticons waited also watching to see what would happen. Suddenly the light flashed to green and the door slid open with a creaking, groaning sound.  
"Sounds to me like it could use some oil," said Grimlock. He and the other autobots had since arrived at the base of the cliff, intent on seeing what all the fuss had been about back at the base.  
"Activation system completed," said a computerised voice as the door finished opening. Megatron could now see this was his chance.  
"ATTACK!" he exclaimed. The autobots all whirled around in surprise, whether due to the fact they were there or the fact they'd actually chosen to attack.   
  
The attack came full force, as weapons fire rained down on the autobots who immediately began to take cover around the valley.   
"Protect the ship," Optimus called.  
"How long for?" came a response.  
"About ten to fifteen minutes," Spectrum yelled as a laser blast shot past her head. She ducked into the ship and raced away down a long corridor. Optimus gave Prowl a signal to give her a hand and in no time he was racing after her through the many corridors and rooms of the huge vessel.  
  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. An Easy Win

They ran down one corridor after another, through one room after another, until finally Spectrum stopped at a huge double door, that stood closed and locked. Prowl stopped beside her, exhausted. Spectrum stepped forward and placed her hand on a massive control panel, which after a minute or so, changed from red to green. The door whooshed open to reveal a substantially large chamber. Around the chamber sat a number of autobots in their vehicle forms, all of them deactivated and secured to the floor by release locks, accept for three, which were secured to a nearby table. Spectrum walked in with Prowl behind her. He was amazed at the range of vehicles and none vehicles in there, cars, jets, bikes, tape recorders and one helicopter. Spectrum moved to the table and released the locks on the three small tape recorders; there was a click and the sound of activating circuitry, and the three little autobots began to reactivate from their stasis sleep. Spectrum told Prowl the release code and together they went around releasing the remaining vehicles.   
"How long will it take for them to reboot?" asked Prowl as he released a wheel clamp on a black Trans Am.  
"Approximately five to ten minutes," Spectrum told him.  
  
Meanwhile outside the other autobots were attempting to keep the predacons and decepticons busy.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Side Burn. "They're really turning the heat up this time." He ducked as a laser blast from Mega Octane flew towards him; it missed by a few inches and bounced off of the ship.   
"We have to defend it until Spectrum and Prowl get the autobot crew up and running," Optimus called to the others.   
"No problem," Midnight Express responded. "But I sure hope they get it done soon. Ah!"   
"Midnight, are you alright?" Rail Spike called over.  
"Yeah," he responded. "But that over groan guppy scratched my paint job." He hefted his diesel destructor gun and fired. The rocket hit Sky Byte who went sailing off somewhere in midair.   
"Nice shootin'," Rapid Run called giving him the thumbs up.   
"All right Mega Octane," Wedge called. "Let's see how you like this. Shoulder Thrust." He knocked Mega Octane flat with his shoulder thrust and pulled back.  
"You'll pay for that runt," Mega Octane responded getting up. "Decepticons combine!"  
"Right!" The five decepticons began to form up, as the autobots watched.  
"Ruination, awakens," announced the giant decepticon.  
"Shall we?" asked Heavy Load. The build team nodded.  
"Build team, combine," Wedge ordered. Within no time, the four build team members had combined into Landfill.  
"Let's give them a hand," Rail Spike called to his team.   
"Bullet Fusion Mode!" The three bullet trains began their transformation, and landed on the sand with a rather heavy thud.  
"Fusion complete, Rail Racer." The two combined teams went off head to head with Ruination, while the rest of the autobots took on Megatron and the decepticons. As they did, Sky Byte who'd since returned to the scene of the battle, managed to get past them and made his way towards the ship. Skid-Z glanced back over his shoulder as he saw something race past him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he aimed and attempted a shot, but missed as Sky Byte fumbled and fell flat on his face. Skid-Z attempted another shot but missed again, firing a small part of the entrance door to the ship, as Sky Byte raced inside. Skid-Z soon gave chase he had to warn Prowl and Spectrum.  
  
In the centre of the ship, the two autobots were still waiting for the others to reboot. It had been nearly ten minutes, and they were running out of time. They had felt the ship shake from the weapons fire, and when one of the weapons had hit it. Spectrum checked the progress of her friends, silently hurrying them to reboot quicker. It wasn't long before they heard an unusual grinding sound, like rusty metal attempting to move, and turning they noticed that a red Mercedes convertible was attempting to transform, but there was rust around his joints making it difficult. Finally with strained effort the car broke off the rust in it's linking groves.  
"Cruiser, transform." He transformed into a sturdy autobot the same size as Side Burn. Soon the other vehicles beside him began working themselves into transforming.  
"Shades, transform."  
"High Class, transform." These three reminded Prowl of himself and his brothers and he wondered if they were alike. The cassettes came next and had less trouble.  
"Blitz-y, transform."  
"Spy Bug, transform."  
"Mini Bug, transform." The others followed suit, transforming into different sized and formed autobots. It was also a very unusual and new experience for Prowl, as he soon came to learn that at least half of the autobots were female as well as male. Finally sixteen autobots were standing around the room. Spectrum sighed in relief, now they had to get out, but before they had the chance to leave Sky Byte appeared in the doorway; somewhat out of breath but he looked very determined to complete his mission which Spectrum and Prowl were well aware of.  
"Step aside," Sky Byte ordered. "These autobot crew members are…" he paused for a moment to get his breath back. "The property of the predacons, hand them over."  
"Whatever you say," Spectrum chuckled. She stepped aside and Sky Byte froze in terror as he realised he was facing fifteen other autobots. Sweat drops appeared on his face as they all looked at him, and in an onset of panic he transformed into shark mode.  
"I'm getting out of here." He plunged into the floor and disappeared. Skid-Z appeared in the doorway, exhausted himself.  
"Alright where's Sky Byte?" he demanded.  
"Gone," Prowl told him. "Now let's go, the others need our help." Skid-Z nodded and they raced out of the ship.  
  
Needing help was an understatement. The other autobots were fighting a fierce battle, and were spending half of it keeping the predacons and the decepticons away from the ship.  
"They must really want the mother load this time," X-Brawn yelled as he fired a shot at Gas Skunk. "They're really laying it on thick."  
"No kidding," agreed Hot Shot.   
"Oh, my back!" exclaimed Rail Racer as he hit the ground. Scourge had blasted him while he'd been busy fighting Ruination.   
"Hang in there," called Landfill. "Laser blast!" the laser hit Scourge and sent him flying, but he was quick to regain his composure and whirling around he glared at Landfill.  
"I will make you pay for that autobot, barrage attack." Missiles and lasers shot everywhere around Landfill, who made it a point to dodge them as best he could. Optimus meanwhile, was taking Megatron on and that battle was just as fierce as the main one.  
"You won't win Optimus," Megatron told him. "And as soon as I prove that, those autobot crew members will be mine."  
"You talk too much…Megatron," Prime told him and he punched him in the jaw. Megatron returned the favour with an equally hard punch to Primes chest. Optimus fell backwards into a pile of sand and rocks.  
"Are you ok Optimus?" Side Burn yelled over.  
"Yeah I'm fine," he responded struggling to his feet.   
"You're not going to get those autobots like you got the first lot," Optimus told Megatron matter of factly. "I'll see to that. Optimus Prime, battle mode." The rest of his fire engine disguise appeared and separated, clicking as it locked around him, until his battle mode was complete. Megatron chuckled as he transformed into his dragon mode.  
"Water storm!" Two powerful jets of water fired from Prime's hose cannon, spraying Megatron until he was forced backwards. Megatron merely laughed at the attempt.  
"Oh Optimus, do you really think that will defeat me? Twin dragon breath." Two huge fireballs erupted in the two dragon mouths and fired. Optimus was once again struck in the chest, and tumbled backwards. Megatron laughed and strode over to him, transforming back into his robot mode.  
"How much fun," he announced. "Prepare for you door Optimus Prime. Cata Beam!" The beam from the diamond on his head barely had time to fire as a laser blast tore the air open and struck his chest will full force.  
"What…?" asked Optimus in shock. Every autobot, predacon and decepticon turned to see where the blast had come from. There standing a little way from the ship was Prowl with fifteen more autobots, one had a smoking laser in his hand, directly levelled in the direction that Optimus was in. He lowered it and gazed around at the sight. Prowl turned to him and gave him the quickest update he could on who the bad guys were. With a nod the autobot turned to his team and gave them an unusual signal, and within no time they were pulling out their own weapons. Megatron seeing that these autobots were strong wanted them on his team even more.  
"Attack!" he yelled.  
"But Megatron, we're outnumbered," Mega Octane called back.  
"I don't care, attack!"  
"Yes sir!" Soon the battle was in full swing again, but the odds were now tipped in the autobots favour, thanks to the new help from the fully energised autobots from the ship. 


	5. Overturned odds

Scourge turned around to find himself facing three autobots, one white, one black and one red.  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
"We're the classicon brothers," they introduced.  
"I'm High Class."  
"I'm Shades."  
"And I'm Cruiser." Scourge scowled, they were very much like the autobot brothers that was all he needed.   
"Missile Barrage." The brothers jumped away easily, avoiding the missiles as they blew a hole in the sand and rocks behind them. They whirled around and pulled out their own weapons.  
"Convertible Crusher!" ordered Cruiser.  
"Bumper Cannon!"  
"Light Lasers!" The black convertible roof became a laminated black saw disc, tearing its way through the air. Scourge felt part of his metal tearing as it sawed through his arm. The next two attacks struck, one in the face and one in his back causing him to fall face first into the hot desert sand. While that was going on the other twelve new autobots were having their own fun.  
"Fire beam laser!" A female bike autobot fired an arm laser, causing Gas Skunk to go smack into the near by cliff face. It wasn't over though as a bolt of lightning came streaking towards him, and flooded his systems. Another bike came to the others side and clapped a high five.  
"We've still got it," mused the older vehicle. They turned and went off to assist the others in the still going battle. It was still going full force, and the crewmembers from the autobot ship were handling it fine by themselves.  
"I don't think they need any help," said Hot Shot as he watched a small blue bike fire a dead on shot at Slapper. The shot burnt his paint off and burnt off some metal.   
"Nice shot," mused Mirage. Not far away another battle more intense then the others was ensuing. One of the autobot jets was joined in hand-to-hand combat with Nemesis. Their metal hands were literally joined together as they tried to force each other down.  
"You'll pay for what you did," Nemesis hissed.  
"Just…try it," growled the autobot. She forced Nemesis away with the hardest push she could muster, and then aimed a triangular shaped weapon at her.  
"Time's up," she informed Nemesis. "Tri-wing blaster!" A beam of energy struck Nemesis in the chest sending her flying. The battle continued, even more fiercely then ever.  
  
Shot after shot was fired as they took out one predacon and decepticon after another. Three of the autobots who were incredibly small weren't able to battle like the others, but they were able to fend for themselves. Three loud siren like waves rippled through the air, stopping the predacons and decepticons from firing, and that enabled the others to fire and get in clear shots. Thanks to a lucky shot from a matte black vehicle the combo of decepticons making up Ruination fell apart. They fell in robot and vehicle mode onto the desert floor, groaning.  
"Those newer autobots are a pain," complained Mega Octane.  
"And it appears we can't beat them," Roll Bar commented.   
"I say we get out of here while we still have the chance," said Mo-Vor.  
"Good idea," agreed Scourge. "Decepticons retreat." Mega Octane and Scourge transformed and they all took off across the desert.   
"Cowards!" Megatron bellowed. "Come back here!" Sky Byte groaned and transformed into shark mode soon disappearing through the sky. The other predacons weren't far behind him. Megatron growled as he watched them race away.   
"Still want to fight Megatron?" asked a voice. Megatron turned around to see himself surrounded by autobots, a lot of them hefting weapons. He stepped backwards scowling angrily.  
"Megatron beast mode," he ordered and transformed into a giant bat. "I'll get you for this Prime." He turned and quickly flew off.  
"Good riddance," mused a male autobot near by. Optimus turned to the newer autobots and extended his hand to the white autobot, who appeared to be in charge.  
"Thank you," he told him. "You really helped us out back there."  
"Think nothing of it," he responded. "Spectrum told us everything on the way out of the ship." Optimus nodded.  
"You were awesome," Side Burn told them. "I have never seen that much fire power before." The newer autobots grinned.  
"Hey, when you've got it you've got it," laughed the small blue autobot. The others laughed at his statement and nodded in agreement.  
"Well, it would be great if you'd join us," said X-Brawn. "Right Prime?"  
"Very much so," he responded. "What do you say? Will you join us and help us defeat Megatron?"  
"We'd be honoured," said High Class with an obvious smile. He extended his hand again and Optimus took it.  
"Honoured."   
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
